Talk:PADD
PADDs in ENT? Are the PADD-like devices used in ENT called PADDs? - Intricated talk page 04:21, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :I believe they are. I can't remember the exact reference, but IIRC they are called PADD's. I will try and find the reference. ---- Willie 09:22, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::They are called PADDs in Enterprise. In , we learned that sometime prior to receiving a visit from Jonathan Archer, Arik Soong programmed a PADD to unlock all the security doors in his prison, allowing him to escape as far as Sausalito before being captured. This is why he was using paper to write down his ideas... the prison wouldn't let him use devices such as PADDs anymore. --From Andoria with Love 21:08, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::I think one was also referred to as a PADD in ENT:Marauders, when (it's been a while, so I may get this wrong) Trip give the little boy (Q'Ell) a PADD with images of the Enterprise (I think), since Q'Ell never got to see it for himself (Trip had promised to take him on a tour). Borguselinux 02:09, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Wedge PADD all right so i will try to focus on putting some meat on the bones laid out thus far, but i have a few questions...firstly, does anybody know if PADDs were used right from the beginning of TNG, or if they made an appearance some time after "encounter at farpoint"? do we here consider the TOS wedge-shaped device a PADD as the encyclopedia does? if so, in which episode did it premiere? thanks. Deevolution 06:02, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :yes, the wedge-thing is a PADD, and I think "Farpoint" had PADDs in it, but I'm not sure. Borguselinux 01:39, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :: The Encyclopedia merely links this to the PADD, but refers to it as an "electronic clipboard", seeing as it no way fits into what the PADD acronym stands for: Personal Access Display Device, as the TOS version is neither a display device, nor can it access anything -- it was essentially a glorified clipboard with paper. Of course, the script for describes it as "old-style PADD and stylus", I can't see taking that as holy gospel, as the device certainly lacks the computer-esque function of the PADD, but more along the lines of the "magic slate"..or for those not familiar with the term, this. --Alan 05:24, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::In that case, then, I think we should move info on the TOS device to "electronic clipboard." I would note that the clipboard may be a kind of padd, and that the script for DS9 also refers to it as an "old style" padd, although it doesn't seem to have the same functions as a padd in the 22nd or 24th centuries. --From Andoria with Love 06:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :: Just found this, which also suggests that the Encyclopedia terminology of "electronic clipboard" dates back to terminology Robert Justman used by at least TOS Season 3 in one of his script reports, where he corrected the script note replacing a comment about 'a paper in character's hand' with the note suggesting 'this should be an electronic clipboard.' --Alan 10:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I whole-heartedly agree - the TOS electronic clipboard should NOT be called a PADD (as Alan pointed out, it fits none of the definitions of a PADD) and this should be made clear in the article itself. --TOS Purist 19:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) PADD vs PADD-like devices Should all of these things be called PADDs? It seems like that it is the name given by the Federation to a specific type of device. It would be equivalent to referring to all s as s, when Palm is a specific sub-type of a bigger category of devices (PDAs). Koweja 03:44, 15 March 2007 (UTC) How to type on them??? These PADDs appear to have only 3-5 buttons, tops. If they do not have a traditional QWERTY keyboard, how does anyone manage to input data anyhow? Assume the few buttons were to scroll up, down, left, right, and maybe diagonally. From this, it may be possible to choose a letter by scrolling onto a letter, then selecting it, and repeating. But that would take too much time. And yet, the PADD users tend to input data as quickly as people do on 21st-century computing devices, if not faster. But how is it possible with only 3-5 buttons? My hypothesis: They simply place a finger on a data-inputting surface, and think of what to input, then their thoughts get sent through their finger and appear on the PADD. Would that really sound right? Moreover, I see graphics, sometimes videos, on PADDs as well, so if it's possible to transfer your thoughts onto PADDs by touch, theoretically someone could stick their finger on a PADD touch surface before they fall asleep (and somehow use a temporary adhesive to keep it there.) This way, they can upload their dreams!! --K. Shinohara 17:30, 9 January 2008 (UTC) So, no one wants to refute? If not, then I'll just add to the article soon that users input onto their PADDs via touch-telepathy. --K. Shinohara 20:28, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :There's absolutely no proof for that. Adding it would just be speculation, which we don't want on the pages. --Jörg 20:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, no speculation should appear on the page. From the looks of it, PADDs are mostly used for reading. From what I've seen, they don't type on it (other than pressing a few buttons, probably page up/page down/cancel, in order to better read the information). When they do record information (such as Jake), they often use a pen-like contraption. My speculative, not-to-be-added guess is that the PADD simply analyzes someone's handwriting and converts it to readable form. ::It is also possible that there is a button that displays a little keyboard (probably not QWERTY, but who knows) when necessary. At that point, it's likely that they are all very adept at "texting" like some are today with only 9 or 12 buttons.--Tim Thomason 20:51, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'd say it is most definitely not some sort of "thought" based interface, as all devices we have seen that seem to directly interface with the brain or neural pathways that way are pretty complex, such as a Dataport, the VISOR, or the interface suit. Given the complexity of these other solutions, I think we can discount "thoughts" magically going through the fingers into the PADD. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Definitely don't add anything of that magnitude without citation. We've seen Fantome's species "typing" rapidly on a padd in . In , Trip records his voice saying "Mary Had a Little Lamb...etc." on a PADD, so I would definitely assume its a voice-to-text system as seen on the desktop monitor when Archer speaks his preface (in ). Which seems most likely, if it was some complex thought-to-finger system it would have been mentioned at some point over the years. or in the tech manuals at all. - AJ Halliwell 19:25, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, with the automagical thought to PADD idea in shambels, I shall put in these two cents. Atleast in TNG and VOY, I do not remember a single instance of someone talking to a PADD. I do believe there must be some sort of "texing like" interface to it. I say this because in TNG DS9 OR VOY there have never been any styluses in use. Also, in one of the Voyager episodes (I can not remember the name, but it is one of the few where Tom Paris is purposefully misbehaving to lead up to Micheal Jonass' exposure as a Spy) Tom Paris has a betting game going on to try to guess the radiogenic particle count at predetermined coordinates the next day, Harry Kim rapidly takes down the bets, this would lead one to beileve there is some sort of texting like interface. Maybe even 9 buttons (some DS9 era PADDS had numerous buttons, although VOY PADDs seem to only have 3-5), with numbers AND letters, such as on a real cellphone, or an onscreen keyboard, such as on the iPhone. JeffreyAlpha172 21:52, 17 July 2008 (UTC) File:PADD stylus interface.jpg|Stylus interface File:Horatio Hornblower text.jpg|...from a slightly different angle. :::Actually, stylus have been seen used for input on a PADD. During , Jake appeared to use a stylus when writing his novel, before he transitioned to paper. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:57, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: I never said they weren't (actually, I did on the original, but thought I said that I didn't recall that, your post had me confused *fixed*) I stated that I didn't recall them being used on DS9, VOY, or TNG. However with Jake using a stylus, this could mean styluses are still in widespread use, and its a personal preference. Its perhaps like right handedness, the majority prefer to tap on the PADD. However, I didn't see that episode anyways (not saying I don't believe you, I'm jsut saying). I've not seen many DS9 episodes, were there more. This is odd for them to toss in a stylus in a random episode in the middle of Star Trek's decades long run (well when they weren't used for an entire series was there a stylus in TNG? I think I remember something about that, or it was an insturment used ON a PADD.) JeffreyAlpha172 23:06, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::In "Captain Janeway has granted one of his requests: access to a PADD for him to 'write' with; it would be akin to torture to have him confined and isolated with absolutely nothing to do." If I recall Tom Used Voice Recognition To Write A Letter To His Father, So PADDs Have Voice Recognition.--Ensign Hines 18:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Talk page protected (expired) This talk page has been protected from editing by new and anonymous users due to vandalism. If you are a new or anonymous user and wish to comment on this article, please create a forum topic using the appropriate link on this page. If you wish to comment on the protection itself, please contact me at my talk page. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 16:14, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Regarding the whole stupid vandal crap about mentioning the iPhone: had the original contributor not started off with essentially blanking the page then it wouldn't have been so harshly deemed as vandalism. Regarding that user's mention of this on this very talk page, which essentially read "iphone: Well they're similar," would have probably been taken seriously if said user had addressed it more concisely rather than as a mere fragment...say like, "the iphone is similar for the following reasons...". Nevertheless, the only similarities I see are the touch interface, and with the similarities ending there, the continuation of such a discussion would probably have ended with the fact that the iphone is a telecommunications device, the PADD was not. In fact, the PADD, from my observations, seems to be more akin to the PDA, as it was essentially used as a portable notepad/data access device than a communications tool. So with that said, the aforementioned user has now had the iphone acknowledged on this talk page and the discussion can end here. k thanks bye. --Alan 03:33, 20 July 2008 (UTC) So... does this mean we also have to apologize and ban Cobra for reverting the iPhone comment in the first place? :-D --From Andoria with Love 03:36, 20 July 2008 (UTC) iPhone again I have just reverted this back to the original paragraph (minus the iPhone): :"'''PADD'" is an acronym for Personal Access Display Device, a hand-held iPhone, used as early as the 22nd century and well into the 24th century."'' It was added by the anon IP -- TrekFan Talk 14:39, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :: Apple now has the iPad, which seems to be a homage to the PADD --Roguebfl(talk) 17:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe so, but other than what's already in the article, we really do not need to go into anymore detail on the matter. At all. -- sulfur 18:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Reverted one reference to the ipad today- we do not reference what others potentially do with referencing Star Trek- if that's even the case with it.--31dot 23:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Based on the header the anon added it's the same user who kept adding the iphone crap before...i say we just lock this page permanently to anons... — Morder (talk) 00:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ..and again Protecting the page again, because Apple fanboys just can't accept that their god didn't invent the future. - 22:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Not referred to as PADDs in the series? Well, I don't want to believe it. In Voyager Season 1 episode , , after Tuvok visits the mess hall right after the holodeck command training, Neelix asks him if anything is wrong, citing "One: No cup of tea. Two: No PADD. Three: You're sitting on the opposite side the table from usual." Segin 03:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) emails? Why use PADDs? Why not just send the info via the ships systems, like emails? It would be quicker and more efficient than PADDs. :The real reason would be this is a TV show, and it's always looks better on screen if the actors have "a bit of business" to do rather then sit around all day and stare at a screen. :As for in universe, the non-canon book The Fearful Summons has a mention of Starfleet actually making an effort in the later 23rd century to conduct as much business as possible face-to-face. So in that sense handing someone a PADD and then talking to them about what's on it makes more sense then sending an email, walking over to that person, and then having the conversation. Also, if you have to walk somewhere to hand deliver something you are at least getting some exercise, and if I had to wear a Starfleet uniform I would want to get as much walking in as possible. :) - 05:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You may also want to look up "Ubiquitous computing", "Ambient intelligence" or "Internet of Things" - all aspects of current IT research, with the goal to let some invisible technology in the background support your actions instead of forcing you to do the work you want to do in exactly one specific way. If you want, you can think of a PADD not simply as a storage device for a specific file, but a "manifested URL" - instead of telling someone where he can find a file, you can simply and actually "hand over" both the information and a handy viewer for it at the same time. -- Cid Highwind 09:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) PCA/"data wedge" With regards to the TOS "wedge PADD", couldn't we suspend disbelief just a little further and say these are in fact PADD-like devices containing clerical summaries of shipboard scheduling and diarying (as these are used primarily by yeomen). And give them a specific name, something like "Portable Clerical Assistant" (PCA), or colloquially "data wedge". They were conceptualised in the 1960s after all, well before laptops, PDAs, or blackberrys (or PADDs even!). A Trek encyclopaedia-type entry could be: The PCA (or "data wedge") is a hand-held, wedge-shaped, "letter" paper-sized, data management device used for clerical purposes by Starfleet yeomen in the 2260s. It consists of a data display screen and stylus for pointing and data input. The PCA contains specific clerical summaries that need to be authorised and signed off by senior officers. Examples of data that a PDA would hold: * Starfleet memos (from HQ, starbases, and other starships) * Shipboard crew rotas & schedules (including secondments, medical appointments, and shore leave) * Fleet and mission travel arrangements (e.g. shuttlecraft & transporter rotas) * Crew service record reviews (for identifying suitable crew for landing parties, etc.) * Legal notification (such as AWOL crew, brig detainees) * General clerical (e.g. overseeing crew correspondence, briefing room schedules, crew sickness reschedules, recording of promotions, demotions, deaths) * Visiting dignitaries itinerary (accommodation, luggage & tour schedules) I pinched this list from US Naval Yeoman's duties! – I know we saw none of this in TOS, but it would add some meat to the Yeoman's role and their funny little clipboard. --Pascale42 11:43, 26 July 2010 (GMT) :Interesting this may be, we shouldn't include speculation in the article - just what is citable to an episode or movie, or perhaps background information given the right circumstances. I don't think I've ever heard them described as "PCA"s before, and most of this is speculation. - AJ Halliwell 12:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Though this is interesting info, it is no different than the numerous iPhone and iPad references that we have removed- there is no Star Trek connection.--31dot 18:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Removed Removed uncited notes :Likely a redress of an existing PADD from ''Enterprise, the Andorian PADD from "United" and "Kir'Shara" was a functional light box, likely of the same make as those used to construct the Starfleet versions.'' :The Ferengi PADD, seen throughout , was reused in the ''Enterprise episode as a Ferengi scanner, revamped with a lighted display screen.'' :The Quarren PADD was later repainted and appeared on ''Enterprise as at least two alien PADDs: a Xindi model in and an alien bargainer's PADD in . It also appeared in the episode as a Denobulan neutron microscope controller.'' I have removed the above three notes as lacking production sources. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:34, February 2, 2018 (UTC)